


Right before your eyes, i'm aching

by oftheragingfire



Series: I once believed love would be (burning red) [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pete's World AU, Prompt inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheragingfire/pseuds/oftheragingfire
Summary: - Rose nestles into him as close as she can, and he holds her, and she holds him, and it’s like all the uneasiness and frustration just melts away.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor | John Smith/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I once believed love would be (burning red) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844509
Kudos: 15





	Right before your eyes, i'm aching

**Author's Note:**

> another of my current ongoing series of one-shots based on taylor swift songs, title is taken from the song 'the last time'. enjoy!

She's crying but she doesn’t understand why.

The water is warm on her body and mingles with her tears as it pours over her. Her hair sticks to her face in wet, limply strands and there are soap suds mixed in. She’s bent over, arms wrapped around herself and she’s crying. But, really she just doesn’t understand why.

Rose's day hadn’t gone so bad that she would cry over it. It had been a relatively normal day, as far as they went.

She’d woken up to John's cooking as the sun had been shining and birds had been singing,he had kissed her goodbye softly, and she’d smiled into the kiss warmly.

She’d left the house a few minutes after him, and had been greeted by her favourite coffee drink at the office she worked at, courtesy of Martha, always so kind and caring.

Work had gone well; not too hard, not too easy to .

She’d enjoyed her lunch break with her mum and dad, who’d come to visit her on her break from work and wouldn’t shut up about her newest promotion.

They’d laughed. She’d had a good time.

She’d come home to an empty apartment, slightly deterred then, because John always got home before her.

She’d changed her clothes and just wandered around their small apartment for a moment, before a text from John had made her pick up her phone.

The case he had been working on for days now had just picked up a new lead, and he said he’d be home two hours late.

 _Damnit_ she thought to herself and frowned slightly, but had typed back an ‘okay’, watching as the bubbles on her side popped up for a moment, then disappeared.

She’d known she’d made him feel guilty, but at this moment the only thing she really wanted was him at home in that instance.

Just wanted to hold him for a bit.

Wanted to let him hold her.

Wanted to let him soak up all the uneasiness she was feeling.

She’d shrugged it off then, the uneasy feeling, the moodiness she was feeling because he wasn’t home. So she opted to get some work done instead, and heated up some leftovers to eat while she worked.

She’d glanced up at the clock once she’d finished, closing her laptop with a soft thud. It had been 10 pm then, and John had been due home in about an hour.

So she’d decided to take a shower; freshen herself up a bit, feeling guilty that she’d made him guilty.

It wasn’t like he stayed out every night; this was the first time it had happened in a while. And it was for _work_ , and Rose definitely knew he had a good enough reason.

She couldn’t fault him for putting money on the table, now could she?

Sighing softly, she’d gotten up and cleared away the plates, grabbing her towel and clothes and heading straight to the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Stripping quickly, she’d turned the faucet on and stepped under the shower, eager to feel refreshed.

It had felt normal enough, showering, that is.

And then after a few moments passed, tears had come to her eyes and she’d just started _crying,_ letting all those emotions out.

Rose is still crying, but she really can’t comprehend why.

It clearly doesn’t make sense.

 _“Maybe it’s from a sense of frustration?”_ she wonders idly, tears making their way down her face slowly.

The people living in the apartment above her must be showering at the same time as well, because her water supply keeps on cutting out.

It’s frustrating to no end. All she wants to do is take a quick shower and wait for John, but clearly, the upstairs neighbours are not going to let her live in peace.

It happens every time she showers. Every. Time.

She wonders if they have some sort of personal grudge against her, and somehow keep tabs on when she showers.

It sounds so ridiculous that Rose can’t help but laugh.

And then she’s laughing as she’s crying and nothing’s making sense anymore.

The laughter dies out and then she’s just left crying, the water from the showerhead spurting out and then dying down randomly.

Suddenly, she stiffens when she hears a ‘creak’; the door to their shared bedroom always creaks when someone opens it. Just like that, John is home.

She rubs her face a few times, roughly, to stop herself crying.

She just wants to stop this instance.

And she just wants him to hold her.

She showers as quickly as she can, and not even the random dysfunctioning of the showerhead can perturb her.

Because John’s finally home.

 _Her_ home is finally here.

She steps out of the shower as quickly as possible and dresses, just shoving herself into her clothes.

She opens the door to find him lying in bed, dressed in a comfortable T-shirt and white pajama bottoms.

“Welcome home.” Rose says softly, she had just wiped the last tear that fell from her eye and she can’t stop herself from smiling a little as he looks up. His expression is soft, and his dark brown eyes warm up as he greets her.

And the uneasy feeling is bubbling back up, but she recognizes it as longing this time.

She then throws her clothes into the laundry room hurriedly, and practically hurls herself into bed next to him, and shifts a little to look at him, and right away he's gazing at her so softly she can’t bear to look at his expression any longer.

Rose lifts his arm and wraps it around her, snuggling into his side as he opens up his arms to embrace her properly.He holds her tightly, dropping kisses onto her hair and she knows he knows, it has always been that way.

He knows she’s been crying, but he doesn’t say anything and just holds her, and Rose never been more grateful for the silent support he always offers.

They stay like that for a while, feeling the breeze of the wind flowing into their flat from the windowside. 

And then John’s stomach rumbles and she smiles against him a little when she sees the tips of his ears go red. “I brought your favourite,” he murmurs into the silence of the room, “Blueberry cheesecake.”

She knows it’s because he felt guilty that he was going to be home late, and she curls into him even more.

His hold on her slackens a little as he shifts, making to get up.

“Where are you going?” she mumbles, holding on to him tighter.

John's small smile is present on his face as he tells her he’s just going to get them some food;But she doesn’t want to move. Nor doesn’t want to break out of the warm comfort his arms provide.

So instead she holds on to him tighter, almost clinging. His smile becomes a little softer at the corners, and he slides back into bed. John's arms come around her again, and they’re firmer this time, like he’s promising silently he won’t let go.

Rose nestles into him as close as she can, and he holds her, and she holds him, and it’s like all the uneasiness and frustration just melts away.

Home indeed feels like _home_ again.


End file.
